Demons & Angels
by Youkari
Summary: The demons have taken over the moon, and the angels are trying to take it back. They are losing. Then, Misha has to capture a certain 13-year-old boy that may help them win against the demons. (THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED IN AROUND A WEEK.)
1. Prologue

**Demons & Angels**

**Warnings:** A lot of Anime, Demons and Angels, Pita-Ten Anime peeps, Lovey-Dovey Scenes, and a boy who NOBODY knows of HIM!

**Summary:** The Demons have taken over the moon! The Angels, however, are trying to take it back, but they are losing! Can one person, a 13-year-old boy, help them?

The Angel stared at her sister. Her sister was yelling "Oh, no! What ta doey do? Suuu!"

"Oh, will you just shut up, Misha-San?" Sasha said angrily to her sister. "Why can't you see that we're trying to do something here?"

"B-but what's tha-the plan? Suuu!" Misha asked, looking at her sister, miserably.

"Go get the human Higuchi Kotarou! Of course!" Said Sarinia, looking eagerly at the sisters, wanting to have some peace. "You know, he IS like your Kotaroh, rrrrright, Misha-San?"

"Of coursey worse, Suuu! He is my Kotarou-Kun wun! Suuu!" Misha-San replied.

"Well then, why don't you get him?" Asked Sasha, to have some peace, too.

"Rrrrrroger that, Suuu!"

"Eighth?" Koboshi asked.

"Yeah, g-guess so." Ten-chan replied.

"Maybe he's so mad because THIS time, I got in seventh!" Dia-Chan bragged.

"Stop, and take your medicine, poops." Ten-chan got back at him.

"Heyyyyassa! Suuu!" Misha cried.

"M-Misha-San!" Dai-chan said. "Ah! Tis, the, my angel!"

"Have yas ever heard of a boysie named Kotarou-Kun?" Misha said. "I gotta go finds hims..."

"What's his last name?" Ten-chan asked, jolting up.

"Ummsss, urms.. suu..." Misha thought for a moment. "Ah-ha! Suus! His lasty-wasty name's Higuchi! Suu!"

"There is an apartment with a man named Higuchi... but they say that he has no son." Koboshi said to Misha.

"Unwaah?" Misha said. "B-b-b-but, he has no childrens! Suu!" Misha said, trying to keep up with her strange way of saying things.

"Just go check." Koboshi said to her, shrugging her off.

"Okies, suu!" Misha said, flying away from the building.

"Man, I forgot she is a true angel!" Ten-chan said, slapping his forehead.

"You got that right," Koboshi said.

Kotarou looked out his window. He often did so. His father would never let him outside anymore, he didn't unterstand why, though.

"Kotatrou?"

Kotarou looked up at his father. "What?" he asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I just wanna go outside. Why can't I go outside, Do-San?"

"Well..." his father thought for a bit. "How about sending you to school instead of homeschooling you?"

"O-okay," Kotarou said, getting a little excited. "Thank you, Do-San!"

"Your welcome." He ruffled Kotarou's hair.

Meanwhile, Misha flew off to the apartment building. "Strange," she said to herself. "This place looks just like my apartment!"

Misha landed in front of her neighbor's door. How come she never knew that her neighbor had been the Higuchi family. She rang the doorbell.

Silence.

Ring.

Silence, yet again.

RING RING RING RING RING RI-RIN-RING!

Nobody answered the door.

Misha was about to leave when a man opened up the door.

"Don't ring the doorbell too much, please, miss."

Misha looked down at the 13-year-old boy with purple hair and yellow eyes...

**DON DON DON!**

**This is one of my fanfics that I have been working on for a long time! It was just stuck on my flashdrive...**

**Anyways, thank you for reading the first chapter! I am also sorry if you cannot understand the story line...**


	2. The Boy

**Demons & Angels**

**Warnings:** A lot of Anime, Demons and Angels, Pita-Ten Anime peeps, Lovey-Dovey Scenes, and a boy who NOBODY knows of HIM!

**Summary:** The Demons have taken over the moon! The Angels, however, are trying to take it back, but they are losing! Can one person, a 13-year-old boy, help them?

**Chapter 1**

**The Boy**

* * *

"Excuse me, miss?" Kotarou said, looking up at her, puzzled. "Are you okay?"

"N-nya? Su?" Misha-san said. "Kotarou-Kun?" She suddenly hugged him. "Oh, pleasy, suu! Pleasy 'members me, suu!" She looked at him. "_Suuu..._ Comes with mesa, suuu. I has lots and a lots to explains! Suu!" She grabbed Kotarou and flew off. Kotarou looked puzzled.

"Sos," Misha said. "Kotarou-Kun, yas used ta know mes before ya was resseructeders intos this, urms, bodies, suu. Yas loved mes and woved mes so muchy, that I loved yas, too. _Suuuu._"

"Umm," Kotarou said. "Miss-"

"Misha, suu!" Misha said.

"Urm, Misha-san, I don't understand!" Kotarou said, looking up at her. "And you're an angel, too! I don't get anything at all? What is going on here?"

"Ohs." Misha looked a bit dissapointed. "Yas don't remember mes. _Suuuu._"

"Where are we going?" Kotarou said.

"Whiles, suu," Misha said. "We'res gonna go tas heavenies! Suus!"

"H-heaven?" Kotarou said. This girl seemed so strange to her!

"Yas, suu!" Misha replied. "SUUU! Wesa needy ya fors..." Misha suddenly remembered that she couldn't say it was a mission that they needed him for. Because, if she said so, she'd get into big trouble with the angel council. "...a parties! Suu!"

"Why would I want to go to a party?" Kotarou said. "In Heaven? Would it be fun?"

"Lots o' fun! SUUU!" Misha said, making up all of the details in her head, then spilling them out. "Cakies, pudding, candies, mushy-mush-mushroomies, breadies, games, and lots o' prizy-wizies! Suu!" Misha smiled at the boy.

After a few seconds, they entered the gateway to heaven. Misha suddenly changed the way she spoke into a serious mood. "I have got him." Misha announced. "I have found Kotarou Higuchi-"

Sasha interrupted Misha. "WHAAA? You found him!?"

"Welpers," Misha said, suddenly child-talk, "He wasa my neighbors all alongies, suu..."

Everybody just looked up at the angel-in-training.

"Well, Misha, babe," Sasha said, annoyed, "Why didn't you notice him at first?"

"I was... never allowed outside..." Kotarou whispered, accidently loud enough for the angels and angels-in-training to hear.

...

"Never?" Asked one of the angels.

Suddenly, all of the angels and angels-in-training started disscusing the matter.

"Uhhh..." Kotarou looked at all of them, realizing what he made all of them do. A sweat drop formed.

"Silence!" Sasha shouted. "Let Misha continue her speech, please."

"Thank you, Sasha." Misha thanked. "As I was saying, I have captured Kotarou Higuchi, the human. And, hopefully, he will cooperate with us!"

All of the angels cheered. Kotarou scratched his head. "Umm... Miss. Misha, what do you mean by cooperate with... us and... why do you say 'human'?"

"Because we're angels." Misha said. "We need you for a very important mission. We are going to war against the demons, because they're trying to capture the moon. When the moon is captured, all of the tides stop, then suddenly rise so high that they cover all of the conteniets on the world with water!" Misha seemed a bit nervous about this fact. "And it is a true fact. We have a demon on our side..."

A girl in all black and red came out. "Are you looking for me?" She said, looking at Kotarou, then Misha. "Did you capture the boy?"

Yes, I did, Liliac." Misha said to the demon.

"Is that the demon?" Kotarou asked.

"Yes, I am the demon, young human." Liliac replied.

"Then you must've heard of Shia?" Kotarou said.

"Hmm..." Liliac thought for a moment. "Yes, I do! She did wreck ha- nevermind! I am not supposed to tell you that!" She sudddenly shouted.

All of the angels looked in Liliac's direction.

"Err... nothin'." Liliac said, blushing.

"Rrrrrrrright." Kotarou said. "So, um... anyways, what's gonna happen now?"

"We return you home." Misha said.

* * *

"Misha's been absent for 2 days in a row!" Koboshi sighed. "Did she drag somebody off to heaven again or something like that?"

"Maybe she's repeating her angel examination." Ten-Chan suggested.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Dia-Chan laughed, walking in.

"What's the matter, Diareaaha?" Ten-Chan asked.

"Shut up, enemy soilder!" Poops snapped at Ten-Chan. "I hear that my dear angel Misha has gone back to heaven again?"

"Umm, no, we don't know if she did." Koboshi said to Dia-Chan. "Stupid rich people."

* * *

**Tee hee hee hee... XD lol!**

**'Stupid Rich People.' If any rich people are reading this, this is actually only referring to Dia-Chan and Karou Mitari... or, as easier said, the Mitari family.**

**I have decided to put some jokes in here because I felt like in. (And, god, do firetrucks annoy me!)**

**Here are the jokes!:**

**F****IRETR****UCK****!**

**(Okay, since I am tired of blonde jokes and I am brunette, it is time to make a stupid brunette joke(And the brunette would probaly be me. Seriously.).)**

**A brunette tied herself to a train track with rope. "Now I will wait for Superman." She said to herself. But when Superman came (Obviously a guy in a costume) she was already track-kill.**

**(That made no sense whatsoever.)**

**(Here's another cheap joke.)**

**One day back in whenever lions weren't endangered (as in 2008, I am in 2079. JK. They aren't endangered, BTW.), a male lion found a turtle. He said who ever could make the turtle laugh wouldn'e die. The giraffe told a hillarious joke, but the turtle didn't laugh. So, the giraffe was slaughtered. Then the hippo told a hillarious joke- but the old turtle stayed silent. So the hippo was murdered. When the toad was about to tell a joke, the turtle started laughing, and cried between laughs, "The giraffe's joke was so funny!"**

**Chuck Norris can burn ants with a magnifying glass. At night.**

**Actual cannibal Hollywood Superstar Shia LaBouff!**

**A man entered the Halloween store on Halloween. He asked the lady at the front desk, "Where are the halls?"**

**Einstein made mistakes- but Chuck Norris makes none.**

**(Okay, this is a true story that happened to me.)**

**A brunette walks up to a redhead. "Hi," the brunette says. "My mother is signing me up for baseball," the redhead replied. The brunette hears it as 'Facebook' instead. "Sweet! Can I be your friend?" the brunette asks the redhead. The redhead looks puzzled at the brunette. "What do you mean? She's sigining me up for baseball." "Oh." says the brunette, embarrased. Moral of the story: Never tell a brunette that you just signed up for baseball.**

**(I was the brunette, BTW.)**

**There was a boy who only saw his father every 7 brithdays. On his 7th birthday, he wanted a ping pong ball. On his 14th, he wanted a ping pong ball. On his 21st birthday, he wanted a ping pong ball, but his father insisted on getting him a car for his brithday instead. After the boy got his car, they got a birthday drink at the bar. Then, when they were driving home, the car crashed, and they wound up in the hospital. "Son... I'v always... loved you..." were the father's last words. The boy soon died too, and that was the end of their life. Moral of the story: Always wear a seatbelt.**

**There is a word for those kind of jokes. It starts with CH and ends with EAP.**

**We need physics- but Chuck Norris is physics.**

**(Okay, admit it- My Chuck Norris jokes are so stupid.)**

**That shall be the end of my joke sensation.**

**There shall be more.**

**And I am writing another random thing right now, you know...**

**Right.**

**Anyways, please read the next chapter! :D**

_**Youkari~**_


	3. UPDATE (Not a chapter)

**I am so sorry if you really like this story, but I will be abandoning it!**

**This is going on for the following stories:**

**A Hit on the Head**

**Demons & Angels**

**The reason for A Hit on the Head:**

**I don't like writing that gross... smut. I have no clue what I was thinking. This one won't be deleted, though! I want to see what you guys can make out of it! So, if you want, write the rest of the story and send me the link. Thanks :)**

**The reason for Demons & Angels:**

**It was a stupid story I made when I first discovered Pita Ten, which was around 4 years ago. I don't like it. You can take it if you want, though.**

**I'm sorry about the inconvenience. Thank you for reading!**

**~Youkari **


End file.
